Oh Crap
by mugglewaffles
Summary: Two girls are literally chased into Middle Earth one snowy night were they meet Aragorn, Pippin, Sam, and Merry on their way to Rivendell.Can the girls survive a new world of fighting, death, chivalry, and friendship?Or will things turn for the worse? R&R
1. What the?

**Summery: Two girls are literally chased into Middle Earth one snowy night were they meet up with Aragorn, Pippin, Sam, and Merry on their way to Rivendell. Can the girls survive a new world of fighting, death, chivalry, and friendship? Or will things turn out for the worse? R&R**

**Warnings: This is an OC based story. Me and my friend wrote this together and we posted it, obviously. So yeah. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER!: Unfortunately we do not own Hobbits, Elves, Dwarfs or Men, Infact we own nothing of Lord of the Rings. We only own our selves, though we are currently working on the owning mankind...its a step by step process.**

Chapter one-What the...?

It was a snowy night and despite the threat of a black out, two girls sat in the dark watching as Gandalf unraveled the secrets of Bilbos ring.

"Woof, woof. Woof, woof." The blond one said as the dog barked at the ring wraith.

"Can you get much dorkier?" Said the brunette.

"Yes as a matter a fact I can." Came her smug reply. They then stuck their tongues out at each other childishly.

There was a flash of lighting that momentarily lit up the room.

"Oh my gawd!"

"Can there even be lightening in a snow storm?" They exchanged thoughtful looks, sticking their tongues again.

"Your gonna freak me out, you know."

"You know I love you, Emily." 'Emily' was about to throw back a snappy retort when suddenly the blond sat up and started waving her hands excitedly. "Shh! Shh! Gandalf about to smack Sam!"

Both watched as Gandalf poked and pulled Sam through the window.

"Samwise Gamgee, have you been eave dropping." Said the blonde.Both waited for a moment before shouting.

"**I haven't been dropping no eaves!"** They burst out laughing and settled back into the cosy coach.

"Alex, you were right. You can get dorkier."

"We're both dorky." They nodded and all was silent except the TV. It continued until Emily stood up and said.

"I'm thirsty, lets go get a drink."

"You go get it yourself." She replied dismissively.

"No, it's dark, we're alone, and I've seem five to many criminal minds episodes to not freak out." With a dramatic sigh she got up and followed.

Suddenly Alex grabbed Emily's arm tensely. Emily jumped up and turned around.

"What was that for?" Emily said as she smacked Alex's arm angrily.

"Shh! What is that?" She whispered, looking out the window. The power flickered and went out. The girls exchanged a worried glance and Emily looked out the window.

"OMG! Is that guy carrying a bow?" She shrieked.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Alex said. "We need to hide!" She grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her towards the stairs. The door opened in front of them, they screamed and turned to the other direction. They ran out the kitchen door and headed for the woods. They ran, not caring to realize they didn't recognize where they were.

Then as if regaining the ability to think Emily gasped out, "Oh crap! Where are we?"

"This is your property! Shouldn't you recognize it?" She yelled, the fear and agitation clearing evident in her voice.

"Oh yeaa! Cause you know the adrenaline of running in the cold, snowy, dark, from a dude with a bow and arrow who seemed to make chasing us his new hobby, just brings all my memories of woods I haven't been in since summer!" She shouted back just as angry. "Not to mention that you've been here a few times too!"

"I'm sorry, Im just scared!" Alex retorted. "Have you noticed the lack of snow here?"

"We're running from a could be murder and your worried about snow?" She asked between breathes, the running starting to get to them both.

"It's a valid concern! How many times have you gone running through the woods in a snowstorm and wound up running into a spot where there was absolutely no snow?" Alex replied hastily.

Once more Emily's reply was cutoff but this time by the sound of a yell, or maybe more like a bellow, from behind them. They did this sort of half scream half whimper and seemed to regain their speed.

"GO! GO! GO!" Emily shouted as they were running through the woods. Alex shrieked as she ran headlong into a something, she fell backwards and looked up at a man as Emily turned back to help her. "What would two girls being doing alone in the woods of Rivendell?" The man asked suspiciously. Neither one spoke as this was the first break since they started running they could only breath heavily. But Alex, after scrambling to her feet, pointed behind them into the dark woods. As if on cue the man with the bow who they'd seen only through the dark window emerged. They gasped as the man turned out to be some type of grotesque creature.

"What the hell is that?" Emily exclaimed as the creature advanced on them and pulled out a long dagger. The man who Alex ran into puled out a sword and pushed Alex behind him. Emily went over to Alex and they hugged in fear. Suddenly there was a rustle in the woods behind them. They both jumped and turned around as three little people walked out of the bushes.

"Strider!" One of them said. The man turned around. For a moment the man's face flashed in anger.

"I told you to stay back there!" Strider shouted. Alex and Emily were still looking at the little men in shock. The creature charged towards them and Strider jumped in its way. They were in a battle to the death as Alex turned to the little men and said.

"You're so small." She giggled, in shock. Emily whacked her upside the head as the little people looked at her confusedly.

"We're not small, my lady." The smallest said defensively. "You're just tall!" Alex smiled at the little man then turned back to the fight just as Strider cut off the beasts head.

"Oh my god." Emily said, her hands flew to her face. Alex turned quickly away as Strider came over to them.

"Are you injured?" He asked as he sheathed his sword and neared them. Instinctively the girls reached for each other and backed away. Seeing this he put up his hands, in the universal sign of surrender, and proceeded slowly. "I mean you no harm. Where are you children from?" He stopped and looked at them, wondrously.

"Umm." Emily started.

"We got lost. We were just going for a walk when that thing started chasing us." Alex interrupted. Gaining his suspicious look again, he raised an eyebrow.

"This is no place for midnight strolls, especially in those garments." They looked down at themselves and unselfconsciously realized they were both in pajamas with no shoes. "Very odd considering there no towns in these woods for miles." Caught in the lie, they looked at each other and after a non verbal argument decided to go the safe route, both burst into tears.

Of course, Strider had been around a few years and saw through the girls act. The little men on the other hand, did not.

"You haven't got to be so harsh on 'em! They're just a bit lost." Said the larger one. Strider looked taken aback at the comment. The the taller one of the midgets, spoke some sense.

"How can they be lost? If there's no place to be lost from?" The larger one seemed to contemplate it. Then, giving up first, Emily stopped crying suddenly, proving Strider was right.

"Ok, truth time. We have no idea where we are. One minute we're at my house then the next we're being chased by _that._ Now we're here and you've got swords and dwarfs!"

The little one spoke up and angrily exclaimed, "We're no dwarfs!" His anger turned to pride. "We are Hobbits."

"Hobbits?" Emily echoed.

"Hobbits? Like in Middle Earth or something? There's no such thing as Hobbits!" Alex said, u

"How can there be no such thing if you lookin at one?" They sure seemed to get angry a lot.

"I'm sorry!" Alex said, a bit taken aback. "But the only time we have ever seen a hobbit was in a movie we were watching about an hour ago."

"What's a movie?" The small one asked. Before she could answer, Emily pulled her a few feet away and whispered in her ear.

"As crazy as this might sound, we're either already dead or we actually were chased into middle earth by an orc."

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" Alex screamed making the other group of travelers jump and look at the weirdly. She lowered her voice. "How could you even think that? There is no way in hell that we would ever actually go into a movie and meet up with the main cast even though they think that they are actually in the movie still!" She said, her vice full of terror. "I know what they are, they are murderers playing with our minds!"

"...Yes, cause thats just what all murders do when they decide to kill people. They dress up as pop icons and only then do they murder people."

"We're not murders, nor do we plan on hurting you." Looking at Strider with an exasperated expression on both their faces, Alex said.

"You know listening in on others conversations isn't very nice."

"As true as that may be, you weren't exactly whispering." He said a little agitated. "Now I would be haunted by my fore fathers before I left two ladies alone in the woods. I shall bring you to Rivindell, where you can discuss your situation with Lord Elrond." Deciding their only option was to trust the 'could be Aragorn' they nodded and he smiled slightly.

"Are you sure your both alright?" As there was no immediate danger both began to examine themselves to see if they really were 'alright'. Alex's arm was scratched from when she fell and their feet were all scratched up and bloody from the unforgiving woods. Noticing that, Aragorn went over to the pony and pulled out a blanket. Every one turned to him as the sound of tearing fabric filled the once silent wood.

He motioned for them to sit and despite their confusion they complied. He lifted Emily's foot and began to wrap a strip of fabric around it making both a makeshift bandage and shoe. He then repeated the gesture with her other foot and then with Alex's feet.

"Umm, thanks for saving us from the, er, orc."

"Any able warrior would have." The girls exchanged looks and smirks.

"And thanks for taking us to Rivendell with you." Emily said as the girls stood up testing their new 'shoes'. "How far is it?"

"If we continue till morning then we should reach it by noon." They made their way back to the pony that the hobbits had and began to walk with Aragorn in the lead. Both girls were still very confused, wet, and cold, but they walked on with out a complaint. After all, they'd have been killed by an orc like creature if it wasn't for the man. Their feet were sore but they knew there was a long walk ahead of them.

**AN: Please click the cute little review button. We are highschoolers who have no joys in life other then the reviews you give us. (ok maybe thats an exaggeration...) But thanks for reading and we will try to post another chapter soon, but as stated before we have school and we are not the best when combating writers block. So sorry if its slow updates! 3 3 3 **

**-Emily and Alex! **


	2. Secrets

**Disclaimer: We own nothing other then ourselves... and as you know we are taking over the world... still a working progress but we've succeeded in taking over the broom closet downstairs!**

_Previously-_

"_If we continue till morning then we should reach it by noon." They made their way back to the pony that the hobbits had and began to walk with Aragorn in the lead. Both girls were still very confused, wet, and cold, but they walked on with out a complaint. After all, they'd have been killed by an orc like creature if it wasn't for the man. Their feet were sore but they knew there was a long walk ahead of them._

Chapter 2- "Why don't you give away all our secrets!"

Emily and Alex were walking in the back of the small group, heading towards Rivendell. Strider was up ahead of the group, scouting, while the hobbits were somewhere in the middle.

"We are getting close." Strider announced from the front. Alex heard Emily sigh thankfully, it was beginning to get light again.

"Great!" She said, her voice full of happiness. "My feet are killing me." Alex looked at her and nodded.

"My feet are gonna fall off if we keep going like this." Alex whined. Stride looked back.

"Don't worry ladies." He said, "We should be arriving in about three hours."

"Okay." Emily answered. One of the hobbits, Merry or Pippin, fell back and started to walk next to the girls.

"So," He started cautiously. "What are your names?" He asked quietly. Emily and Alex exchanged a look over his head and smiled.

"I'm Alexandra." Alex said. "And she's Emily." She finished dismissively. After throwing a playful scowl in Alex's direction Emily smiled kindly down at the hobbit and, though they knew his name, politely asked.

"And what is your name, dearest hobbit?" Emily asked playfully. The hobbit blushed to the tip of his ears and looked down, slightly kicking the ground as we walked.

"Peregrin Took." He said shyly. "But you can call me Pippin, if M'ladies wish." Emily gave Alex a smile saying that all she wanted to do was pick him up and give him the biggest hug ever.

"Nice to meet you Pippin." Alex said happily, he looked up at her and smiled back.

Completely forgetting their previous apprehensiveness, as soon as Pippin had broken the metaphorical ice, the other hobbits slowed their pace to match that of the other threes.

"The names Meriadoc, Meriadoc Brandybuck. This here is Samwise Gamgee and Frodo Baggins." They exchanged their own pleasantries then an awkward silence once again set in.

"So where exactly are you from, I've never seen that type of clothing before expectantly on a lady." It was their turn to blush now and Merry hissed an insult as he whacked Pippin in the arm.

"We from..." Alex looked to Emily for some kind of sign.

Biting back the temptation to say 'a galaxy far far away', despite it being close to the truth, Emily instead opted for,

"We're travelers." She told them, smiling. "We've never really stayed in one place for very long." Alex gave her a grateful look over their heads, Emily smiled, glad that she'd thought of that.  
>"Oh, wow." Pippin said happily. "Could you tell us of some of your travels?" His voice full of excitement. Emily's and Alex's smiles quickly disappeared.<br>"Well," Alex started. "We've been to many different places." Her voice took on that of a storyteller. "This one time we were traveling all by ourselves in a distant land where all of the animals were able to talk and they, along with the help of a lion, helped us rid their lands of an evil witch who called herself the queen. She was a mean and evil ruler, we helped overthrow her with four other children who became the Kings and Queens of this place and, even though the offered for us to be Queens as well, we decided to continue on with our travels." Emily smiled and thought for a second.  
>"This other time," She started. "We were kidnapped by a group of fairies, while we were traveling through a strange and distant land called Ireland. We helped them save one of their own fairy friends and stop a human from telling all of their secrets to the rest of the world. Because in that place people would kidnap fairies if they knew about them." The hobbits had taken on a look of disbelief and wonder.<br>"Wow!" Pippin said, speechless.  
>"You ladies have actually done all those things?" Sam asked, staring up at us suspiciously.<br>"Yup." Emily said, oh how the lies came so easily. Alex continued.  
>"And many other things as well." The hobbits smiled at each other. Emily and Alex shared a laughing look over their heads, trying to think of other stories.<br>"What else have you done?" Merry asked, the hobbits all huddled in closer, much like small children during story time. Emily laughed at their enthusiasm.  
>"One time, we were teenage spies for the M16 agency in a far away place called Britain where we were sent on missions that adults couldn't go on without being caught and killed." Alex hopped in.<br>"Em sixteen?" Despite it sounding similar the way Alex had said it, Emily couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"It's a-" Her explanation was interrupted when a agitated sounding voice yelled back to them.

"If you intend to continue this pace the rest of the way I doubt we'll make it there even by tomorrows night fall." All startled by the sudden anger from the man who could easily take them down they increased their speed, but kept talking.

"Will you tell us about your home?" Alex was truthfully very curious to what life in The Shire was like.

"Well, we live in the Shire. I don't suppose you've heard of the Shire in your travels." Emily shook her head, another lie coming on.

"I'm afraid not."

"It's a nice cozy place, every one knows each other. Though I suppose it could be 'cause every one is related somehow..." Pippin gained a very thoughtful look that disappeared only a moment after it had appeared. "Merry here is my first cousin. We grew up together and-" Pippin went on to explain their pranks through the years, with Merry and Sam adding things about places and people they didn't know every now then. They took turns talking about the Shire, painting an image that was more lushes then the green fields from the film and seemed to the embodiment of peace and contentment.

The sun was now high in the sky and while not blazing to it's highest ability they knew it was a few more hours till noon. Merry and Pippin were in a heated argument about two types of ales, another subject the girls knew nothing about. The girls were in there own discussion of the events.

"I still don't believe this." Emily complained, she'd been going on about it every opening she got.

"Then your in denial." The response came out more as a sigh then anything.

"Knee deep." She confirmed. "But seriously, we just pop into middle earth, happen to meet up with the main character and be led by the oh so trusting Aragorn to Rivendell. Oh! And we just gave the hobbits summary's of a bunch of stories we've read as our history."

"Wait what?" Sam said, coming up behind us. Emily looked startled and Alex gave her an angry look.

"Oh, um, nothing." Emily said quickly. Sam gave us another of his suspicious stares and walked up so he was standing between us.

"Okay then," Sam said. "Keep your secrets." He trudged up ahead of us and joined in the argument with Pippin and Merry. Alex and Emily watched him for a moment before Alex reached over and smacked Emily upside the head.

"Hey!" She hissed, learning only now to whisper. "It's not like I meant for him to hear it! I thought he was up with the other midgets." She returned the violence with a smack to the blonds shoulder.

"Well, maybe you should pay attention to where everyone is before you give away all of the secrets of their lives." Alex hissed back. "You're lucky Aragorn didn't overhear us!" Emily gave Alex a dirty look.

"What didn't I overhear?" Aragorn said. "And how do you know my real name?" Emily and Alex exchanged a nervous look.

"Oh, crap."

AN:

Emily: Chapter to is Fini!

Alex: You spelt 'two' wrong... stupid!

Emily: No! I just did that to see if you'd catch it. Good job you pass. Now get on and tell the readers about the contest!

Alex: Okay! So, in our travels that we tell to the hobbits we 'make up' a bunch of stories about our lives. The first one who can guess what these stories (books) are will get their name put into our story somewhere within the next few chapters. Depending on how long it takes for someone to get them all. But you gotta get them all to have your name put in! If you want your real name put in send it to us via inbox or if not we can just put your screen name.

Emily: And ten points can go to Griffindor!

Alex: Wait, what?

Emily: Ten points to Griffindor, can't you read?

Alex: We can't do that!

Emily: Says you! I am the all powerful super mega foxy awesome hot ninja goddess of the universe bow before me and do my will...and my homework.

Alex: Yeah right, in your dreams!

Emily: I love you as a friend!

Alex & Emily: PLEASE REVIEW AND WE WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE!

Alex: Unless we get killed, that would probably put a damper on things.

Emily: Yeah, that'd suck =(

Aaaaaaaaaaaaand, scene!


	3. The ant's go marching

_Disclaimer: We own absolutely nothing, even our stupid broom closet had been taken over by the stupid jerks next door :( But we still own nothing in this story except for ourselves (but at least we do own ourselves!)_

_Previously- "Well, maybe you should pay attention to where everyone is before you give away all of the secrets of their lives." Alex hissed back. "You're lucky Aragorn didn't overhear us!" Emily gave Alex a dirty look.  
>"What didn't I overhear?" Aragorn said. "And how do you know my real name?" Emily and Alex exchanged nervous looks.<br>"Oh Crap."_

Chapter 3- "The ants go marching..."

"Well, umm, ahhh." Emily stuttered trying to think of something, anything, that they could tell Aragorn to make him trust them.  
>"Gosh! Don't you people ever trust anyone?" Alex said suddenly. Her face full of anger as she looked up at Aragorn. He stepped back, looking perplexed.<br>"Alex?" Emily asked wearily.  
>"You people, just listening in on our conversations! How dare you?" The hobbits all stopped walking and turned to look at them. Her face was nearly red with anger. Aragorn looked down at her, anger suddenly filling his face.<br>"Well, maybe if you haven't been talking about us the entire time. I've heard bits and pieces of your conversation and all of them seem to involve some big secret that you seem content on lying about." He stood strong, right in front of the girls, their faces paled. "We're not going anywhere until you tell us what's going on? Your real story. " He put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "And don't even try to lie, what else do you know about us and our journey?"  
>"Umm, well." Alex started, looking over to Emily for help. One look between their faces and Emily broke down and started to cry. Alex looked startled at this response and turned quickly to hug her, Emily pushed her away and looked up at Aragorn.<br>"I don't know." She said pissed. "I don't know what's going on. We were just at my house when that thing back there attacked us and chased us into the woods. We were dressed for bed, thats why we are wearing these clothes. We ran into the woods and soon ran into you guys and I have absolutely no idea what is going on." Tears filled Alex's eyes also as she realized just how much trouble they were probably in. The hobbits looked slightly disappointed that the stories that the girls had told them were not actually true. Aragorn's face softened for a second then hardened again.  
>"How do I know that you aren't lying like you were last time?" Aragorn asked. Emily took a deep breath and tried to stop crying. "That sounds just like everything else you've been telling the hobbits." Both girls sniffled and looked up into Aragorn's eyes.<br>"We're.. sorry." Alex said, still crying. Both of their faces were stained with tears. "I'm.. we're just so confused. We thought you wouldn't take us with you if we gave you our real story." Aragorn looked at her like she was crazy.  
>"Why would I leave two young maidens in the woods without a place to go. That seems like a very unwise thing to do." Aragorn told them, his face softening once more.<br>"I.. ummm." Emily started, searching for words.  
>"What is your girl's real story?" He asked. Emily and Alex exchanged another look and gave each other a slight nod.<br>"Well, we live in a little town a really long way from here." Alex started.  
>"And we were at my house when all of a sudden the power went out and we saw this really creepy looking man outside of the window." Emily cut in.<br>"Then, we went to run upstairs to call someone with my

cellphone and the man knocked the door down and we ran out into the woods." Alex continued.  
>"We ran and ran and ran. When we finally stopped we had no idea where we were and then we heard the man thing again and started running until we ran into you and, yeah, you know what happens from there." Emily finished. Aragorn and the hobbits stared at them like they were crazy.<br>"What?" Alex asked, a little offended. The tears had stopped for both of them but their faces were covered in clean lines, cutting through the dirt that had been on their faces. Aragorn couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the two girls.  
>"How do we know yer not just lying again? All you've done so far is lie." Sam said, stepping up slightly so he was standing next to Aragorn. Behind them, Merry and Pippin looked really sad, Pippin even had tears welling up in his eyes from their story.<br>"I promise we're telling the truth this time." Alex said, looking down at him. "I'm sorry we've lied, but we didn't want you thinking we were evil or something." Emily nodded.

"Evil has been increasing as of late. Two girls in strange clothing come out from the middle of a forest being chase by an orc, that should not have been able to cross the border in the first place, and claiming a strange stories and using words I've never heard before, how can I think anything else?" Emily let out an aggravated sigh and through up her hands. He just didn't get it how where they supposed to get them to understand with out just coming out and saying 'oh, hey, also you just some story written by this dude. Sorry you had to find out this way.'.  
>"This is the honest truth." She told them, she made an X across her chest. "Cross my heart and hope to die, this is the honest truth." Aragorn looked both confused and thoughtful at them, whether contemplating their story or the expression they didn't know. The girls looked up at him.<p>

"I will let Lord Elrond decide. But I find you've lied to us again I will not hesitate you are girls." His eyes penetrated deep into thiers, they stepped back slightly, he was a very scary man when he wanted to be. They nodded.

"We should probably get to Rivendell soon" Emily said quickly.

Alex nodded. "I second that opinion!" She stated.

"Okay, lets go!" Emily said, she grasped Alex's arm and started pulling her forward towards Rivendell and, he'd noted, away from Aragorn.  
>"Uh, girls?" Aragorn asked. The girls turned to look at him. "It's that way." He said pointing in the opposite direction that they were walking.<br>"Oh," Alex said. Emily smiled and they turned around. They started walking quickly the way that Aragorn had pointed.

Aragorn watched after them for a moment, an untrusting look in his eyes. He looked down at the little hobbits, they looked just about as confused as him about this whole thing that was happening. He turned and looked back after the girls. After a moment Emily turned around.  
>"Well, aren't you coming?" She asked. He nodded and followed, still very confused.<p>

They walked on in silence, the girls not daring to talk again partly because they were both very tired from the long walk and the make shift bandages on their feet were doing little to protect them form the small twigs and rocks that kept digging into their feet. And partly because they could feel Aragorns eyes boring into their backs.

************lotr********

The silence continued for most of the journey. After a while Aragorn had taken over the lead again and the hobbits had taken up the rear.  
>"I think that they are trapping us in the middle for the rest of the journey." Alex said. "They don't trust us."<p>

"I don't trust us." Emily grumbled, she was not happy. "No, more like I don't trust this. My feet are killing, we just made someone awesome threaten to kill us, we almost had something kill us, and we might be killed if Elrond doesn't believe us!"

"I hope he believes us." Alex said, freaking out slightly. "I don't want to die." Her voice suddenly went quiet. "Do you think if we tell them they could find a way to get us home?"

"Gandalf should be able to. Dude's a wizard if anyone can he should be able to." Despite her denial and doubt of the whole situation her voice was resolute.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked, her voice lowering to just above a whisper. "Wow!" She said, her voice turning a little bit louder. "Is that Rivendell?"

They walked towards Aragorn who was perched at a ledge of what looked like a ravine. Looking down they saw a beautiful white, almost marble, looking city. Waterfalls and trees surrounded it and they could vaguely see people, elves, moving around and going about their daily life's.

"It's beautiful." Emily almost breathed, as if a single sound might just shatter the kingdoms unearthly beauty. Aragorn also admired the beauty of the place he'd grown up in as a child, but not long enough for the girls and hobbits liking.

"Come, I'm sure you more then eager to see how Frodo is doing?" Alex was the first to snap our of her stupor.

"Frodo?" She asked innocently, Aragorns earlier threat about lying all but forgotten.

"Frodo's our friend," Pippin explained. "He was traveling with us but he got injured when a-"

"Frodo will be doing a right deal better then you will if you keep talking Mr. Took." His voice was even but laced with meaning and threat as he took great care in the pronunciation of Pip's name. His eyes boring so much into the little Hobbits', that you could hear Pippin's jaw snap shut. "Now on with you." Though he motioned in front of him, he did not wait for us, but instead started down a path that they had not earlier seen. It wasn't narrow per say, but small enough that Emily walked behind Alex clinging to the back of her old T-shirt.

"The ants go marching one by one." Alex heard Emily singing quietly. Alex smiled to herself to know that her friend was just as scared as she was. Before the even reached the bottom they saw a group of dark haired elves coming up towards them.

"Welcome to Rivendell," The elf closest to them spoke. "Lord Elrond has been expecting you, though he did not mention that you had two woman traveling with you." Aragorn nodded in greeting and then proceeded to tell them something, what the girls assumed was their story, in elvish.

-End of chapter-

AN: Emily-Hey peeps here's chapter three! Booyah! So yeah this chapter we'd like to congratulate 'annabel55' for winning our contest! Yaaaaaay, we would've liked to have sent her a message, buuut she was anonymous, which is ok u still win. ;)

Alex-Also we'd like to give mention to heavenlydragan who also got them all right, just not until after Annabel55. So, congratulations for also getting them. We will be putting Annabel into our next chapter. Congratulations again!

Emily:AlSo, we'd like to thank you all for reading this far and hope you continue our adventure with us.^^ For those of you who have reviewed we thank you and luv u all a lot! (in the non creepy way of course) For those of you who haven't reviewed, take a minute and look under this. There is a cute little speech bubble icon that's just waiting to be clicked, we appreciate all our reviews. Thank you all! :)


	4. Dresses, Bleckh?

**AN: Sorry this chapter took so long! We had to be careful cause we were adding a character, Alex now has sports, Me and Ann (who will now be part of our writing process) have only 1 study hall and we had to prepare for the SAT's that we were required to do, and on top of all that we had projects and homework due and prom! Yaaaaaaaaaay! (Not really. Prom was good though, though annie refused to go! DX!) We worked hard on this chapter (despite wanting to skip to the fun ideas we have for later on in this story.) So please review!**

Chapter 4-

Alex and Emily nervously awaited their meeting with Elrond. They feared that he would not believe their story and mistake them for the enemy. Finally an elven guard came out of his chamber.  
>"You may go in." The elf announced. The girls looked over the Aragorn, who merely nodded and motioned for them to go in, they did and he followed.<br>"Mae govannen." Elrond said. The girls looked nervously at him.

"Mae govannen, Lord Elrond." Aragorn replied, giving a slight bow with his head.

"Why have you brought these young woman to me Aragorn?" Elrond asked, his voice taking on a leaders tone.  
>"I fear they may be an enemy." Aragorn answered. Elrond turned to the terrified girls.<p>

"What brings you to Rivendell?" He asked, his voice full of authority. The girls exchanged scared glances.  
>"Well," The story came pouring out. "We were just having a sleepover at my house." Emily said.<br>"Yeah, then when we were getting some popcorn we noticed this man outside with a bow." Alex said, jumping in. Elronds eyes darted from girl to girl as they spoke.  
>"He chased us out of the house and into the woods where we ran into Aragorn and the hobbits, except for Frodo, and then we came the rest of the way with him here." Emily finished in one long breath.<p>

"So no we're _not _the enemy." Alex reiterated the point of the story, mostly for her own benefit. The girls looked nervously at Elrond, uncertain he would believe their story. To their complete surprise, he nodded.  
>"Yes, yes." He said, almost to himself.<br>"What is it?" Aragorn asked, Elrond looked at him then swept off to the window and looked out over the city.  
>"This has happened before." He answered. Everyone in the room looked at him, unable to hide the surprise on their faces.<br>"What?" Alex asked, her mouth hanging open.  
>"Yes, a young maiden by the name of Ann, came almost a year ago claiming a story quite similar to you own.We have been trying to find a way to get her home since, but have yet to be successful." Emily and Alex exchanged a glance.<p>

"Was she taller then Alex but smaller then me?"

"With dark blond hair and glasses?" Alex added, hope slipping into her voice.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Is she still here? Can we see her?"

"I believe she is down at the archery field at the moment, I will get some one to take you." He said a bunch of things in elvish and Emily couldn't help but think that he could be reading from a dictionary in monotone and it could still come out sounding like music.

A elvish woman entered the room. She bowed slightly, exchanged a few words with Elrond, then turned to us.

" My name is Menel Lhug." Lord Elrond said a bunch more in elvish the woman nodded and turned to the girls.

"I will lead you to your friend." She said. "Follow me." They exchanged a look, Alex crossed her fingers to show Emily that she was hoping it was the Ann they had come to love and adore, who also went missing a year ago.

It seemed that Menel preferred Elvish for she did not speak the rest of the trip. They felt a little out of place now, as the Hobbits had gone off to see their friend before they met Elrond and now Aragorn had stayed behind and talk with him and though they had yet to see him they guessed Gandalf as well.

"Here you are." Menel said finally turing off into a doorway that led into a beautiful field. Alex caught her breath, then jumped as a volley of arrows raced across the field. Menel left as another beautiful elven women walked up to us.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Umm, ummm, ummm" Emily said

"We're looking for someone." Alex cut in.

"Is Ann here?" Emily specified, seeming to remember the use of words. The elf looked confused for a moment then a look of realization dawned her beautiful face.

"Ah, yes, if you follow me I'll take you to her." She smiled kindly and she seemed a little older then the elves they'd seen so far (besides Elrond). "My name is Andranniel, I am your friends tutor." The girls exchanged glances and Emily mouthed the word 'tutor'.

They traveled past some elves fighting and soon arrived at a place lined with targets. Across from those targets, near the trio, were rows of young elves looking like they were around the ages of 7 to 13 shooting arrows with almost unreal accuracy. Some of the arrows ended up not hitting the bulls eye but all seemed to be in the red. Then they saw what they were looking for a girl who stood a head taller then most of the others. A girl who, while dressed in near the same clothes, didn't emit the unearthly grace the others seemed too. They approached her just as she positioned an arrow and took aim.

"Ann, there are some girls who are here who wish to speak with you." Andranniel called. Ann turned her head at the call, her whole body turning with it. When she saw Emily and Alex she gasped, her mouth hung open in awe. She seemed to have completely forgotten about the bow as she let go.  
>"Look out!" Alex yelled tackling Emily to the ground. They hit the ground hard as the arrow whizzed over there heads.<br>"Hey, watch it!" Emily yelled, looking back at the arrow, now stuck in the wall of the building. They both turned to Ann, who had dropped the bow, she came running up to them.  
>"Oh my god, I am so sorry-" She stopped mid-sentence. "Wha- how?" She tried, her voice catching.<br>"Are you okay?" Alex asked, "Or are you gonna shoot at us again?" She added jokingly.

"Guys! Awww your both really here" Ann said misty eyed.  
>At the sight of Ann almost in tears, both Alex and Emily immediately forgave her.<p>

"Well duh" said Emily jokingly, "What did you think we were? Ghosts?"

A light chuckle was heard behind them and the girls turned to see Andranniel.

"Annabel! I'm sorry, I know I should have lowered it but it's just that they were there and I didn't expect to see them. So it all just-" Andranniel raised a hand to quite the embarrassed girls ramblings.

"As long as no one got hurt. But I'd advise next time you do lower your bow, lest some unfortunate soul gets hit or maybe sends one back to you." With that the elven woman nodded and went on to the other elven children who were practicing.

After a moment of silence Emily voiced what two of the trio were thinking. "Annabel?"

Ann turned a slight shade of red and stammered for a moment.

"I couldn't pronounce her name at first, okay? Annabel so much easier."

"And the farthest thing from elvish as possible." Alex mock whispered.

"Again, I am so sorry!" Ann said, stressing the 'so'. "I...I was just so shocked to actually see you guys again. How did you two get here?"

"We are still trying to figure that out." Alex answered, stepping up and hugging her long lost friend. Emily quickly joined them.  
>"How did you get here?" She asked. Ann shrugged her shoulders.<br>"I was just going for a walk one afternoon and, BAM," She clapped her hands to emphasize the word. "Somehow I ended up here surrounded by a bunch of elves out on a hunting trip." Emily nodded.  
>"The same thing happened to us, kinda. We were watching the movie and a orc attacked us, we ran into the woods and ran into Aragorn and the hobbits."<br>"At what part?" Ann asked, truly curious. She had been in Rivendell for almost a year now and there hadn't been any hint or sign of the plot from the movies.  
>"Shortly after Frodo was taken away by Arwen. We came with them here, I don't think Aragorn trusts us though." Emily explained.<br>"Oh, well that sucks." Ann replied.  
>"How have you been living here with the elves?" Alex asked, changing the subject back to Ann, curious as to what exactly she had been doing the past year.<p>

"Well, they've been teaching me how to shoot a bow and arrow, and as you can see I still need to practice some more. Oh, and they put me in a dress!" Ann replied, with a little distaste near the end as she tugged at the source of her discomfort. See, Ann had always been a tom boy. She loved hunting and wresting, but she despised dresses. The girls couldn't help but laugh at this. For a moment all the awkwardness and uncertainty of the situation seemed nonexistent.  
>"But you look beautiful in the dress Annie." Emily said, smiling.<br>"Why thank you." Ann replied jokingly, she curtsied slightly. Alex couldn't help it anymore, she burst out laughing so hard that she fell onto the ground, toppling into Emily on the way and knocking her down as well. They lay on the grass for a moment laughing, when finally Emily sat up.

"So, what do we do now?" She asked, her voice becoming uncharacteristicly serious. "How do we get home?"

"Well, when I arrived here a year ago, I told the story to the elves who, in turn, told it to Gandalf, who said that this has happened only once before. He has been gone trying to find a way to get me back and learn more about this other girl." Ann started to explain just as Annabel came back up. "Hello Girls, I have just been ordered to take you to your rooms." As she told them they all nodded.

"I'll tell you back at the room." Ann whispered. Alex and Emily nodded and they all turned to follow Annabel. As they walked Ann pointed out various places and told them of events from their time apart. But all too soon they reached a hall with various doors and Annabel stopped.

"This is as far as you go Ann, I must take them to the healers." It took them a minute but the two remembered their feet, in all the excitement the pain seemed to have been forgotten.

"Can't I come too?"

"No, you, dear child, must get ready for dinner. I assure you that you will meet them then." She nodded her head and started walking again. Taking only a moment for each of the girls to hug their friend they followed Annabel.

They stopped once more at a large room, though it was more like a wing. It was all very open with a balcony and large windows that let the sun shine off the white marble that the room appeared to rest on. There were various beds with the same elvish designs that seemed to make up all of Rivendells Architecture and décor.

Annabel went over and started talking to one of the elves in the room. The girls, as had been happening lately, just stood there awkwardly and waited for someone to speak something they'd understand. Not a minute later both came over and the new one addressed them.

"Welcome to Rivendell, may name is Manwë. If you both would take a seat," He motioned towards the beds, though they may be better described as fancy cots. "We will take care of your wounds." They nodded and Annabel wished them well and left. Both girls now sat there alone again.

"Well, I for one am still in denial." Emily announced breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Mmhm. When he says wounds it makes it sound really serious. But really its just some scratches." Alex said, completely brushing off her friends earlier statement.

"I know, but they can call it anything they want as long as they can get the tiny rocks that have been stabbing my flesh out." Alex nodded and leaned in as if to whisper something, but her mouth snapped shut when she caught sight of Manwë and another lady elf advancing towards them.

They spent little time talking, but instead set to work. Both girls were exchanging awkward and embarrassed looks as they had their feet washed for them. They soon had a thick red paste rubbed into the bottom of their feet and new, real bandages applied. They were then informed to follow the lady elf to their room where they were to change for dinner.

For a moment Alex just stood in the room she been given, not moving. Then, abruptly, she flopped onto the soft bed and left out a large aggravated groan. This was insane. She sat up when someone knocked on her door. She got up to open it but the person on the other side let themselves in and closed the door behind them. Emily hurried in, one hand under her chest holding up a loose dress.

"Could you tie this for me?" She turned around to show the loose corset style back. Smiling faintly she made her way over to her friend and with exaggerated and unnecessary force began to tighten the dress.

"Aren't you cable of doing anything by yourself?"

"And miss the chance to see your pretty face? Not a chance." She shot back with out missing a beat.

"There...you go." Alex finished with a swift tug to tighten the bow. Emily immediately looked down at her self then turned in a circle several times.

"I was born in the wrong era." She finally announced. "Despite not having modern plumbing, internet, or any technology, I think I could live here."

"You'd die in a week." She laughed as she made her way to her own closet.

"Gee, your confidence in me is astounding. And says the girl who needs her Supernatural to survive."

"Well, at least I am learning things that could be necessary to survival if demons ever attack us." Alex stuck out her tongue. "You're just on your computer all the time reading other people's fanfiction, and then writing your own. Who does that?"

"Lots of people." Emily replied, sticking her tongue out back at her and Alex just rolled her eyes, turning back to her closet. She pulled out a dress that was sort of similar to Emily's, except instead of the deep reds of her dress was dark greens. It's sleeves flowed down freely at the elbows and it had a low but very modest cut. She quickly changed into it and turned around for Emily to tie the back.

"I feel like I need a sword or staff or something." She moved her arms in a striking motion and the long flowing sleeves soared through the air with them. Both girls stilled at a knock on the door, it slowly creeped opened and Ann stuck her head in.

"You guys ready?" She opened the door the rest of the way, revealing that she too had changed and was now wearing a simple brown dress. "You look like Christmas." They looked at each other laughed.

They walked down the halls, Annie in the lead, to dinner. They were still obsessing over the dresses, much to Ann's distaste, Alex literally crashed into something. Actually it was more like _someone_ crashed into _her._

"Lady Alexandra!" The small hobbit exclaimed. They all watched as Sam turned red, picked himself up, and dusted himself off. "Sorry, those two monsters are after me."

"Monsters?" Just then Merry and Pippin rounded the corner. Sam let out a squeak and hid behind the girls.

"Sam! We can see you ya know." Merry said as he stuck his hands in his pockets casually.

"Whats going on?" Alex said as she looked at Sam who was all but clinging to her skirt.

"We're trying to get Sam down to dinner." Merry said with an aggravated sigh.

"He was refusing to leave Frodo's side." Pippin explained.

"I just thought someone ought to be there, you know, 'case he woke up or something."

"Lord Elrond said he won't wake up for a few days and you need to eat. We've been skipping meals anyways." Pippin exclaimed and under his breath hissed something about second breakfast. There was a moment of silence as Sam glared at Merry and Pippin, who in turn just smiled back. Emily then put hands on Sam's shoulders and smiled down at his company.

"Well since you were on your way, would you care to accompany us?" Sam looked like he wanted to reject the offer. "You wouldn't turn down a group of young ladies would you?" Sam turned red again and shook his head, mumbling an 'ok'.

"Good, shall we?" They began their group again and Alex began introductions.

"Guys, this is Ann. She's our friend whose been staying here." They spoke their greetings. "Ann this is Sam, Merry, and Pippin, respectively."

"So you were just here to see you friend? Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Pippin asked, referring to the earlier argument.

"Various reasons, which I have made the executive decision not to tell you." Pippin pouted.

"You girls sure like ta be secretive." Sam piped up, getting over his earlier embarrassment. "You wouldn't have half so much trouble if you all just said you intentions all straight like."

"Okay then, what are you lot doing here?" Alex challenged with a smug look.

"Why-well, You know we're here to see Frodo."

"But what are a bunch of Hobbits doing in Rivendell?" Ann inquired, despite that all girls knew they figured that it was the only way to keep from saying something that may be trouble to them later on.

"I can't tell you." He admitted.

"Mmhm."

"Now thats different!" Alex ruffled Sam's hair.

"And how would you know that Sam-wise?" He sputtered with a moment but settled with a 'humph' as they came to the large double doors. Ann pushed them open and they were amazed by the grand room their was a large table at the front where Elrond, his daughter Arwen, Gandalf, Aragorn, and a few elves they didn't know. Walking over to the table they took the remaining seats.

Elrond stood and raised his glass. "I extend a welcome to our guests, may you rest from your journey and find safety with in our walls. Now eat and be merry." Everyone followed suit and soon their was talking and eating all around.

Gandalf and Elrond listened to Aragorn as he told them of his journey, though he was stealing glances at the fair Arwen every now and then. The hobbits spoke Merrily amongst each other and ate at an amazing rate.

"Lady Ann, may I ask, are you all related?" Merry asked, polite enough to take a huge bite of food _after _he'd asked.

"No, we're just friends."

"So are we! Though I'm Merry's cousin on my-" Pippin proceeded to tell Ann about his family ties just as he'd explained to Alex and Emily on the way, both of whom were doing little to hide their smiles.

"Sam, must you look so depressed? You should be happy you've reached Rivindel at last." Emily tried to cheer up the small hobbit who was unenthusiasticly spearing his chicken.

"I know, it's just, do you think Frodo will be alright? I mean he was hurt so bad when we left him."

"I'm positive that he'll be right and up again in a few days."

"But how can you know?" She put a hand on his head and ruffled his hair.

"I just do. Now if you don't have food in you, your likely to get sick as well and won't be there when he wakes up. Then all that effort will have gone to waste. Understand?" He nodded. "Good, now eat and relax, everything will be alright, you'll see."

"This drink tastes weird." Alex whispered to her.

"But good." She said as she took another sip of the foreign liquid. They both grinned and took another drink, making faces.

"You guys know thats wine, right?" Then Emily inhaled the, now known to be, wine and started to have a coughing fit. After a few smacks on the back, courtesy of Alex, she looked up to see the whole table staring at her.

"Sorry, I'm okay now." After a few odd looks they went back to their own business. "Your telling me this now?"

"Here it's perfectly legal." Ann said as she took a sip from her own glass.

"Yeah well we've never drunk before so what if we just started downing this stuff with out knowing."

Ann put her hands up. "Hey I just told you. I've been drinking this stuff all year and nothings happened sooooo, I think your fine."

"That actually makes me sad a little." Both girls gave Alex questioning looks. "I think I'd be fun drunk." She explained lightly. They laughed, it was almost like they were all back home eating lunch in the cafeteria again, except they weren't.

After the relatively quiet affair of dinner they were escorted back to their rooms by another random elf, though once they left the two girls snuck into Annie's.

"This is all too weird."

"Repeating that won't change anything." Ann said as she helped untie Alex's dress, they'd both found nightgown on their beds and brought them with them.

"Your both ganging up on me." She pouted.

"Can you really blame us?" Alex shot back as she went behind a changing screen that was tucked in the corner.

"Yes and I plan to." She rolled over on the bed, looking at Ann upside down. "You, my friend, are a strong person."

"What, why?" She smirked.

"Even their night clothes are dresses." She laughed and Alex walked out in white that matched the other two.

"I really missed you guys." They all sat on the bed and hugged for a moment.

"We missed you too, so do your parents. Your going to have a heck of a time making up all that work." Emily said the last part with a bit of a smile.

"Urg, I don't want to even think about school." Ann groaned.

"What abou-" They all froze when they heard elvish outside the door.

"Sorry." Ann said, a little embarrassed.

"What was that?"

"Something along the lines of be quiet. Elves ears are more sensitive then ours."

"So, basically, the elvish version of lights out." Ann shrugged, close enough.

The girls all climbed under the covers of the humungous bed. And Ann reached over and blew out the candle. It was sort of an awkward moment, as none of he girls were all that interested in sleeping and yet they didn't want to talk and have an elf come to their door again.

Then Alex started humming the theme song for The Two Towers, succeeding in making the other two smile. They eventually fell asleep, though no one really knew when.

**Emily: You have just read chapter 4! Yay! You must tell us what you think of our dear Annie. And if you didn't notice we have been inserting hints that she doesn't like dresses, this is because she doesn't. But we are going to force her into one for her prom! ! Srry girlie I'm not letting that go. ;)**

**Alex: Yay chapter 4! Finally, you guys have been really slacking! :p If anybody noticed we have added in our winner of the contest we had... two chapters ago? (I think) So Annabel is in here and so is Heavenlydragan (her name is in elvish... cuz we're cool like that :p) because she also got all of the answers correct, but after Annabel. (She also has been one of our most faithful readers and one of our top reviewers!)**

**Emily: Just chiming in on that to say even though Heavenlydragan's character in this story (**Menel Lhug) **seems a little mean, if not a snobby elf who doesn't care for humans, that is not what Heavenlydragan's like. (As far as we know. For all we know Heavenlydragan rly could be an elf who doesn't have patience for us humans.) Just didn't want to offend anyone! :D Thank you all for reviewing!**

**Ann: Ok...so i've never done this before so please bare with me. And i am NOT going to prom! It will not happen! I will move to a remote part of Canada or hide in the woods or something! Plus you don't know ware i live anyway :P**

**Emily:Your sister and neighbor have already agreed to help. :) And Alex is on my side! -insert another evil laugh- **

…**...I think Alex insulted us up there with the 'Finally, you guys have been really slacking!' I just noticed that.**

**Alex: Muahahaha Ann, you are going to prom even if we have to track you down! And yes Emily, yes I did insult you guys... I have had tennis matches and tons of homework and you guys have a learning lab together and are still slacking! :p**

**Emily: EXCUSES! Nah, okay I see your point. Now lets stop our chit chatting and let our wonderful readers review, cause we know you all are just dieing to click the button. ^^**


	5. Dewed?

AN:

Emily-We know nothing about archery or sword fighting. At least I don't think we do. I don't. Annie's good with a gun though...

Alex- I've shot a bow!... once, but I've always thought it'd be cool to learn!

Emily-I think you should learn to shoot a moving target while riding a horse! Or let Annie try to shoot an apple off your head! o.o! If you do either of those I will devote myself to learning a hand dance, promise! .!

Alex- Thats all? Really? Your the bestest! .

Ann- Yes, I am good with guns and you can live now cuz ur not gonna kill me off and I can tell the time with the sun thank u very much.

Emily-DUDES, she totally can.

Alex- And FYI Ann, we were only THINKING of killing you off... we had to think of an interesting turn of events O.O! IT IS EPICNESS! hehehehe

Chapter 5-

The next few days flew by in a multitude of activities. Alex and Emily learned many of the elven ways from Ann and a few of her elf friends. It turns out, Alex was awesome at bow shooting while Emily just couldn't get the hang of it. After the third day of practicing Alex was getting closer and closer to a Ann's skill level, while Emily was getting further away. After nearly decapitating the instructor, Emily gave up and decided to try her hand with a sword.

Her first practice she was handed a wooden one, which was good because she kept accidently hitting herself, and was taught the basic techniques. She spent the next day practicing those movements while Ann and Alex did archery.

On the fifth day they were heading down to the field when laughter was heard down the hall. Peaking in, they discovered Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Frodo jumping on the bed. Gandalf was standing off to the side smiling down at the small hobbits excitement.

"You may enter." He said, looking to the door, a grandfatherly smile covering his face. The girls jumped slightly, apologetic expressions on their faces.

"I'm sorry Gandalf," Alex sputtered. "We didn't mean to intrude."

"It's no problem ladies, I have some information I must share with you, let's let these friends catch up." He smiled down at the hobbits once again and walked towards the door. The girls stepped out of his way so that he could exit and he turned to them. "Walk with me ladies." He said, the girls nodded and followed him.

"What have you found out Gandalf?" Emily asked after a few minutes of awkward silence on the girls part, he turned and looked at her.

"I have found that this has happened once before, as you already knew, but there is one slight piece of information we are missing. An old wizard in Gondor, an old friend of mine actually, was able to send the last girl home. If we can get you to Gondor we will be able to send you girls home, in theory of course." Gandalf explained. Ann gave him a funny look.

"I've been here how long? A whole year?" She said angrily. "I've only thought I wouldn't see my family or friends ever again, no big deal. And you've known this how long?" She remarked with thick sarcasm, something that was rare.

"I've been caught up on other things." Gandalf explained, "And I wasn't looking in the right places. For many people, the girl from a different world was a myth but now that we have three more here, everyone has been talking and I was able to figure more out about her."

"I'm sorry Gandalf." Ann said. "That was out of line." She hung her head slightly.

"That's quite alright child." He replied. "You have every right to be angry." Ann nodded apologetically.

"So, what do we do to find this 'missing piece'." Alex inquired. Gandalf bobbed his head thoughtfully.

"I'm still trying to figure that out." He confessed. "But we will discuss this and another issue at the council tomorrow. We will find you some men to accompany on your journey to Gondor."

"But," Emily started.

"We can discuss this tomorrow." He repeated. "Until then, get some rest, a long journey awaits you." He placed a hand on Ann, who was next to him, and declined his head slightly before he left to return to Frodo's side.

"So we're going to Gondor now?" Emily asked, slightly confused by the information.

"Does that mean we don't get to go with Frodo and them?" Alex asked sadly.

"They don't even know their going yet." Ann reminded her. "They have no idea of whats to come."

"We know the future!" Alex said in a sing song voice. Emily smacked her.

"What?" A small voice asked behind them. The girls turned to see the four hobbits standing behind them.

"Hello hobbitses." Emily said happily.

"Hello!" Merry replied just as cheerfully.

"So, whatcha guys doing?" Alex asked.

"Showin' Frodo around Rivendell." Merry answered, pointing to the extra hobbit in their group.

"Hello Frodo!" Emily exclaimed, unable to hide her excitement.

"Hello." He replied shyly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Emily exclaimed. "I'm Emily, and they are Ann and Alex."

"Hello Ladies." He answered, smiling slightly now.

"Have you shown him-" Ann started. Sam and Pippin both cleared their throats and Merry made a coughing sound that resembled hacking more then anything. Ann just stared at them confused, as did Frodo.

"We're on our way to show him, uh, _the_ _surprise_." Merry said, hinting they were going to see Bilbo.

"Oh, then we'll see you later tonight?"

"Yes, at the feast."

"Feast?" Alex asked innocently.

"Yes, there'll be a huge feast tonight. Some of the guests arrived last night, but most should be coming in today." Pippin added, excitement all but making him jump up and down.

"Until then." Emily said and the boys all nodded their heads in a bowing motion. Making her squeal when they got well enough away. "Can't boys from our world do that too?"

"If that happened." Ann paused. "The world would explode." She smirked slightly as she did when she was teasing.

"Can we ditch training and watch the people come in?" Emily asked as they continued their trek to the field.

"No." Alex said smacking her arm. "We'll see them all at the feast tonight."

"But Legolas will be coming soon." She said elbowing her friends slightly and raised her eye brows suggestively.

"Yeah, and when we reach the shooting range I'm gonna shoot you with my arrow. And you can't defend yourself because your LAME! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Just then an elf passed by them, they all stood silently, not moving, until he passed by, before bursting out laughing.

Alex linked arms with her friends and started once more towards their destination. Reaching it without any interruptions this time, the girls started in on their training. Ann and Alex began a competition between them, who could be more accurate. Their teacher, who taught all three girls, had to correct their posture less and less, she noticed.

Emily was still working with the wooden sword, practicing the movements her teacher had showed her.

"Try widening your stance." Emily looked up to see Boromir coming up behind of her. "Your throwing your whole body with the sword. It may be easier and give it more force but your also giving your opponent a better chance to overpower you or simply knock you over." Pulling out his own sword he got into the position she had been in and went through the movement. When he finished he motioned for her to try.

"Better, but you need to hold your arms higher. You cannot simply pick up a sword and start swinging it about." He put his sword back in his sheath and looked her up and down. "And what may a young girl like yourself be doing learning swordplay? And from elves of all the people?" Emily felt her heart race as she started to panic about what to say. What was she allowed to say? Should she take that as an insult to woman or elves? Or both? Should she be rude? He's almost like a prince right? But his fathers not king. What was she supposed to do in this sort of situation!

"If memory serves me, the elves are fair fighters with more then just their bows. I'm sure anyone of them would like to demonstrate the point, if you so wish it." Aragorn's voice caused her to jump and, at the same time, cause a wave of relief to flood through her.

The two men stared upon each other, Boromir's curious and a little a taken back and Aragorn's calm, but authoritative. "I don't think that will be necessary, I must go now anyways." Boromir nodded at them.

"Good luck, young lady." He then walked past them towards the entrance.

"Was that...?"

"Boromir, son of Denethor the II the ruling Steward of Gondor." He explained.

"Oh." She replied lamely.

"Hm, if you'll excuse me I was heading towards the library." He smiled at her kindly then headed in the same direction that Boromir had gone. After a few steps he turned around. "He was right though, keep your arms up." With that he walked on. Emily stood there for a moment, then walked towards Ann and Alex who were looking at their shots trying to figure whose was closer.

"Mine was totally closer that time!" Alex said.

"It was not!" Ann retorted.

"Hey guys," She waited a moment for them to look at her.

"No way, you're just jealous I've gotten better then you in a few days then you have in almost a year." Alex replied, neither girl seemed to notice Emily standing there.

"Dudes!" Both looked over at her.

"What?" Ann asked, her tone giving no hint that she'd realized her presence earlier.

"I just met Boromir." She said motioning toward where she'd been practicing.

"Really?" Ann exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I think he just insulted our gender."

"How?"

"He was wondering what a girl was doing sword fighting and 'learning it from the elves of all people'." She added in air quotes. "But then Aragorn came over and politely told him off."

"How do you politely tell someone off?" Ann laughed.

"Seriously, he was all proper and said things like 'If you so wish it'." Emily took Alex's hand and said it in an overly dramatic and romantic way. Alex giggled and pulled her hand from Emily's.

"How fancy." She said, smiling.

"I don't know, I'm sure you'd all like him to say it to you." Emily nudged Ann, blatantly teasing her. Ann swatted at her but Emily skittered back before breaking into a run. Ann gathered the cloth of her skirt and chased after her, Alex, who was laughing, not to far behind.

"You-" Ann's threat fell short as she saw a tall blond haired man at the bottom of the hill, walking towards the doors to the house of Elrond. "Is that...?"

"Whats with the stopping all of the sudden?" Alex asked as she trudged up the hill, letting the fabric of her dress go and smoothing it out as she reached the top. Ann descriptively pointed towards the elven prince.

"Legolas." Was all Ann had to say to get Alex's attention, come on admit it anyone would pay attention if Legolas was in their line of sight.

"Where?" Alex stepped forward to get a closer look but her foot caught on the hem of her dress, causing the top half to keep going forward but the bottom half to remain where it had been.

"Alex!" Ann exclaimed as she and Emily both reached for their friend. Before they could grab her, Alex tumbled down the hill screaming. Legolas looked up just before Alex tumbled down into him, falling off a steeper part of the hill. He half caught her as he stumbled backwards slightly.

"Are you alright M'lady?" He asked, as she tried to steady herself.

"I, um, I think so." She said, stumbling over her words. She tried to wipe some of the dirt off of her dress before she gave up and looked at him. She turned and looked up at her two friends, who had covered their mouths, trying to hide their shocked/excited faces. She turned back to Legolas.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked, taking in a slightly pained expression on her face. She nodded and took a slight step back, putting pressure on her right foot. She gasped in pain as she almost fell over trying to get the pressure off her foot. Legolas quickly helped stable her.

"No, not alright." She said, her voice strained.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My ankle." Alex replied. "I think I twisted it when I fell." Tears came into her eyes.

"We should get you to the healers." He said. He lifted her off her feet and held her bridal style, she gave a startled squeal. He gave her a weird look. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, you just scared me." She replied sheepishly. She blushed and he smiled.

"I should have given you warning." He said. "Let us get you to the healers." He said, starting to carry her down the path toward the doors. Alex looked over his shoulder to Emily and Ann who were staring with slight bewilderment at her. She stuck out her tongue at them and turned back to Legolas. She gave one last look at Emily and Ann as he opened the door and she gave them a huge smile at their jealous expressions. Legolas walked along in silence for a moment before he looked down at her.

"Yes?" She asked, seeing the question in his eyes.

"If I may ask, how is it that you fell down the hill?" She blushed and looked away for a moment.

"I, uh, tripped." She said, looking back up at him, blushing deeply. "On my skirt." She added softly, nervously playing with her skirt. He laughed quietly.

"Do not fret, I fear if I had to wear one of those, then surely the same thing would happen to me." He said with a smile on his face, trying to make her feel better, he succeeded and she laughed.

"These things are deathtraps." She grumbled, making him laugh a little harder.

"May I ask your name M'lady?" He asked, looking down at her.

"I'm Alex, ah, Alexandra." Alex replied, wanting him to use her full name.

"That's an unusual name." He said. "But a pretty one." He smiled as she blushed again. "Here we are." He said suddenly, stopping. Alex looked around, she had forgotten where they had been going.

"Oh," She said, a little disappointed. He opened the door, walked her in, and set her onto one of the beds. "Thank you for helping me...umm." Alex said, she trailed off, not wanting him to know that she knew his name.

"Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood." He introduced himself. She smiled.

"Thank you Legolas." She said.

"Alex?" Alex looked up to see Ann and Emily standing awkwardly in the doorway, Legolas turned around to look at them and Alex gave them a dirty look. They ignored it and smiled. Legolas turned back to Alex and she smiled at him.

"I think I must leave you now." He said suddenly. "I have to ready my room. They'll take care of you here." Her two friends stood back awkwardly, waiting.

"So, um, I'm guessing I'll see you at the feast tonight?" Alex asked, trying her hand at flirting. He smiled.

"Yes, M'lady." He said kindly. He gave another look to Ann and Emily, who smiled awkwardly. He turned to leave and Emily and Ann rushed over to Alex's side. When Legolas reached the door her turned back. "And Lady Alexandra," He started.

"Yes?" She replied, looking over to him.

"Be careful. Don't let those hills come out of nowhere again." He winked and walked swiftly away. Emily and Ann each turned back to her with a huge smile on their faces. Alex kept a smile on her face until she was sure her was gone. She then let out a huge squeal of happiness and hugged her two friends.

"Did you see that!" She said excitedly. "Legolas just carried me all the way here then he winked at me!" Ann and Emily jumped up an hugged Alex, excited for their friend. A nurse walked over to Alex, smiling at the girls excitement. Alex blushed slightly and smiled at the nurse.

"Hello." The nurse said kindly.

"Hey." Alex, Ann, and Emily said together.

"What happened?" The nurse asked.

"I hurt my ankle, I tripped on my dress." Alex said sheepishly.

"Let me see." The nurse said. She lifted her foot as Alex gasped in pain. The nurse checked over her ankle, made sure it wasn't broken, then she wrapped it tightly. When she was all done she looked up at Alex. "It should be fine in no time, just try not to be on it to often and put it up when you're siting." Alex nodded.

"Thanks." Alex carefully stepped down from the bed, leaning heavily on her friends for support and walked out the door.

"What time is it?" Emily asked, looking around for a clock.

"There really isn't much of a time here, it's more with the sun and all that fun stuff." Ann answered as the three girls walked outside, Ann held her hands up to the sky and squinted.

"So?" Emily asked after a few seconds. Ann looked over at her.

"It's about three o'clock." She answered, blinking slightly from the light.

"Dude! Seriously?" Emily pointed up at the sky then back to Ann. "You just-and thats-Seriously?" She looked to Alex for some sort of support.

"What time is the feast tonight?" Alex asked, ignoring Emily. Ann and Emily turned to her with huge smiles on their faces.

"Someone's excited." Emily said teasingly. Alex rolled her eyes and sat on a bench, lifting her foot onto the rest of it. She rubbed the bandages.

"Don't even go there Em, you're just jealous."

"Is your foot okay?" Ann asked, noticing Alex's rubbing.

"Kinda." Alex answered uncertainly. "The bandages help it some. But, you know, I just fell down a hill." She said sarcastically. Emily laughed.

"I'm sorry about that." Ann said.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault." Alex replied.

"C'mon guys," Emily said. "Lets go get cleaned up for the feast." She helped Alex stand as Ann came over and supported her from the other side. Together the three girls made their way back up to their rooms to get ready.

A few hours later the girls were outside of the grand hall, each dressed in a new dress they had found in their closets. Alex had been thrilled to find one in soft pinks, Emily was now wearing a sky blue dress, and Ann dressed in a darkish green one. With Alex leaning on Ann for support, Emily stepped forward and opened the large doors. Even though they had eaten there multiple times over the past days, the girls couldn't help but gape at the magnificence of the large room. They walked over and took their normal seats next to the hobbits.

"Hello ladies." Pippin greeted them cheerfully.

Alex nodded at them. "S'up dudes?"

The hobbits exchanged looks, smiling slightly. Over the past few days they had become accustomed to the girls' strange sayings.

"Wheres Frodo?" Ann asked, looking around.

"He's up at the front table." Pippin said, pointing. The three girls all looked and saw Frodo sitting with Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and others. He seemed to be in a conversation with a red haired dwarf.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Emily asked as she watched the people who had not so long ago been only fiction.

"Probably either dragons or their favorite type of alcohol." Alex said decidedly. And despite the obvious joking nature it sort of made sense. Unfortunately that started an argument between Merry and Pippin, with Sam adding his own thoughts in every now and then, about just what pub was the best.

The girls watched in amusement, even if they knew nothing of drinks or the places they spoke of, as they debated and compared before finally reaching some sort of agreement.

Somewhere along the way Elrond had entered the room and as he arrived at his spot at the head table he opened his arms out, nodded to the large group gathered and then sat down. This seemed to be taken as a silent 'tuck in' by everyone and the feast began.

The girls began to fill their plates with the food that was laid out on the grand table. As they ate, Ann pointed out elves whom she'd become friends with or knew. She told her friends and the hobbits what kind of food they were eating and about the strange fruits she discovered grew around the forest. Soon she began elating tales of her time here with the elves, which started Merry and Pippin with tales of pranks they'd pulled and their adventures, most of which got them in trouble. Almost too soon people were talking more and eating less and Elrond stood up, said something softly in elvish, and extended an arm to the woman next to him. The woman, who could only be Arwen, took the hand and they gracefully walked to over to a door at the side of the banquet room.

The doors opened to reveal a long hall with a large majestic fireplace and people slowly made their way in. They heard Bilbo greet Frodo and followed the hobbits over to them. He explained that they were in the hall of fire and that the fire went all year around. Soon he was once again engaging any company who would listen with tales of his adventures.

There were elves playing soft music on odd instruments. They seemed to be singing of places and things far away and of people who have long since passed. While other times they just spoke in the melodic language of the elves. It was very enchanting to the girls, who fanciest get together was their prom. But for the girls born in a world of technology, the poems that made no sense soon became slightly dull and, though still hauntingly beautiful, began to put the girls to sleep.

"Wow." Alex yawned.

"Yes, the elves do have a way with lullabies." Boromir said, walking up behind them.

Ann looked up at him, a death glare aimed at the taller man. He'd just insulted her hosts.

"I did not mean to offend." Boromir said. "I was merely making conversation."

"Well your conversation is unwanted here." Emily said, turning back to the musicians. Boromir looked taken aback.

"I apologize, young ladies, if I have indeed offended."

"Indeed you have." Ann replied haughtily, surprising all three of them.

"Ann, be nice to the dude with the sword." Alex said sarcastically, trying to calm Ann down. "But if we come to blows we have Emily here to protect us with her fancy swordplay!" Ann smiled slightly, but her eyes were still shooting daggers at Boromir.

"I doubt that the young lady would be able to stand much of a chance against me." Boromir said, dipping his head slightly.

"Wow Dude." Alex said, "You're on a role tonight." Boromir looked a bit taken aback. "Really dude? Really? First you insult the elves, who, by the way, are very gracious hosts, then you insult my friend?"

"What is a dew-ed?" Boromir asked slowly. "If I may be so bold as to ask." The three girls looked at each other and smiled.

"You will never know..." Alex replied, a huge smile filling her face as she linked arms with the other two girls and turned, walking away, leaving Boromir standing by himself looking after them with confusion. The girls then walked over to Legolas who was standing alone listening to the music.

"Hello Ladies." He said as they neared.

"Hey Legolas." Emily replied. Trying to smile normally, though failing in the presence of the tall elf.

"May be of any assistance?" He asked curiously, when no one spoke any further.

"Actually, we sorta just came over here cause Boromir was being a jerk and we don't know many people." Alex rocked back on her heels, if only for something to do other then stand there awkwardly.

"Jerk?" He blinked and tilted his head questioningly. "I do not recognize this word."

"He said something that offended me." Ann explained.

"Men of Gondor do not always think before the act. You should not take what he says with any great aspirations." He smirked and looked towards the Gondorian who by now had moved and was talking to one of the men that had accompanied him.

"I must say, I enjoy the fancy insults of this world." Emily whispered softly to her friends. Though she saw that Legolas smiled slightly, she had forgotten the great hearing of the elves.

"He totally just heard you." Alex whispered, looking up at Legolas with a grin.

"I can hear you too, Miss Alexandra." His tone was that of one used when speaking to a child. Though compared to the elves age they were just that.

Ann was the first to laugh. The order of the others was unknown but soon Emily and Alex joined in, Legolas smiling at the young girls.

The three girls talked with Legolas for a while longer before Emily let out a huge yawn. The yawn soon spread and all the girls were soon yawning.

"I think we ought to go to bed." Ann said.

"Ought? Who says ought anymore?" Alex giggled, really overtired.

"People who have been living in an old fashioned place for a while." Ann replied.

"Thats a funny word... ought." Emily giggled, leaning onto Alex. Alex, however, was so tired that with the added pressure she fell over, Emily coming down with her. The two girls sat on the floor for a moment, laughing.

"I think Ann is right, you guys ought to go to sleep." Legolas stated, reaching down to give them a hand up.

"Haha, there's that word again, ought." Emily giggled.

"But don't wanna go to bed." Alex whined. "I'm not tired yet." With these words she gave an enormous yawn.

"I'll have someone come and escort you to your quarters" Legolas said.

"Why don't _you_ take us?" Alex said, giggling again. Emily swatted Alex's arm. Giving her a look that told her that in her tired state she was being way to obvious and forward with her affection.

"I must decline your request, as I have some people I must speak with. I shall send an attendant to you. Quel kaima."

He inclined his head and walked off to speak with an elf who had previously been singing a poem with a few others. The elf nodded, bowed, and began to make his way over to the girls.

"Come ladies, I will bring you to your rooms." The elf said, as he gestured to the open doors a short ways from them. They all nodded, reluctant to leave the party. They followed him and, when they reached the door, took one last look around, Frodo noticed them and waved. The girls waved back and followed the elf down the corridor to their rooms

AN-

Alex-We have a special extra for you this time! (We'll say it's for taking so long in updating) I added some deleted scenes! YAY! These are not meant to be taken seriously, we just got bored and got off track and added these in! =D So, hope you enjoy these!

**Deleted Scenes-**

1. "I'm sorry Gandalf," Alex sputtered. "We didn't mean to intrude."

"Yes, you did." Gandalf replied darkly.

"QUE?" Alex, Emily, and Ann all asked at the same time.

"Avada Kedavra!" Gandalf said, the girls all screamed, then died.

-Scene by Alex (She seriously wrote that. But I told her no. :P - Emily)-

(FYI- "Que" means "what" in spanish. We just think that "Que" is awesomer then "what" - Alex)

2.-Alex and Emily telling Ann about their journey-

"And then we told them we were spies for the M16." Emily said going over their excuses for why they were where they were.

"M16?" Ann inquired.

"You know like England's spy's?"

"Thats MI6, isn't it? As in Military Intelligence." Ann said slowly.

Alex and Emily looked at each other.

"My bad England." Emily said.

(FYI-This really was Emily's bad and she apologizes. Thank you to our reader who pointed it out so bluntly. ^^ This is my fix for that. :D!-Emily)

3.-Emily and Alex leave Elrond's office-

Elrond turns from the door towards Aragorn.

"Do you trust them?" Aragorn asked.

"Trust? No. I believe them, there is proof that what they say is true. But trust is something I give sparingly these days. Now that the ring has surfaced in Rivendell we must be very cautious to whom we trust and we must hold on to the trust we have sincerely." Elrond said passionately. Aragorn nodded.

"May I ask you a question. Something about their story has been bothering me." Aragorn admitted.

"Please." Elrond motioned for him to continue.

"Whats popcorn?"

(Yeah, I went there! No popcorn for middle earth! )


	6. Secret Meetings

**Emily- Hello, faithful readers! Sorry for half a year break on this story. XP Ann and I have been very busy doing senior-ish stuff and have now officially graduated from high school! Yay! Alex is not. She is now a senior, lamer.**

**Alex- Gee, thanks dude :p Also we last updated on 11/11/11 and we really liked that day, so we were kinda putting off updating. Sorry. Cuz, I mean, who doesn't like looking at their story and seeing 11/11/11? That's kinda a once every thousand years occurrence :D**

**Ann- I apologize, this isn't really me, this is Alex pretending to be me... Because it is currently almost 12 at night and I am probably sleeping! :D So, Here is our story, even though I'm not really here... O.o Happy reading, and may the cupcakes be ever in your flavor.**

**Emily- Thanks Ann, nice to here from you as always. ;) Hoping you like this chapter, seeing as Alex is in such a hurry to be done with it. She is very excited for the next few chapters however so be ready! :)**

**Alex- The next few chapters are gunna be AMAZING, at least, in my head they are... AAAAND, as usual, we do not own Lord Of the Ring or any of their material, all that belongs to whoever it belongs to.. I forgot... Soo, yeah! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 6- "Secret" Meetings and other fun things

"Hey Sam!" Alex said as she saw Sam walking quickly down the hallway past them.  
>"G'mornin' Ladies!" Sam replied hastily, before he continued his walking.<br>"Where are you going?" Emily asked, turning around and watching him as he went. He ignored them and hustled out the door, down the path and into the bushes.

The three girls looked at each other. "I wonder what he's up to?" Ann said. They thought for a moment.  
>"Oh!" Alex exclaimed. "The council is today, isn't it?" Emily laughed.<br>"That explains it!" She said. The girls all looked at each other in silent agreement. Without speaking, Alex turned around and began to walk back down the path, and at the place Sam went off, she paused, smiling.  
>"Where are you going?" Ann asked, Alex smiled.<br>"Just for a little walk. Are you coming?"

Emily smiled and skipped the short way down the path towards her, looking back towards Ann.  
>"Come on!" She said, gesturing with her hand. Ann gave an unsure smile.<br>"Maybe we shouldn't, we know what they're gonna talk about anyway." She said.  
>"Yeah, but we've never heard what's gonna happen about us." Alex said, stepping off the trail. She put a finger to her lips and disappeared into the bushes.<br>"Guys," Ann started. "We really shouldn't..." But the other two were already gone, up the hill towards the meeting place. She shook her head, gave a small smile, and followed them into the bushes.  
>When she had disappeared from the view of the path, Ann saw Alex and Emily a short ways up ahead of her and Sam had already gotten out of sight.<br>"Strangers from distant lands...Friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite...or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate...this one doom..." The girls heard Elrond announce as they reached the top of the hill. The girls smiled at each other as they noticed Sam hiding in a bush close by to them, but he still hadn't noticed them. They turned their attention back to the council as Elrond began to speak once again. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Slowly, Frodo stood up, walked over and placed the ring on the table before returning to his seat.

"It is true!" Boromir breathed, his voice full of shock.

"Saurons ring," Legolas said, his tone disbelieving. "The one ring of power."

"The doom of man." Gimli stated, grim. Boromir stood up, a look of awe upon his face.

"It is a gift...a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has the forces of Mordor been kept at bay...by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy...let us use it against him!" After his little speech, Aragorn stood up.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone...it has no other master" He stated, an urgent tone to his voice.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir sneered.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas stood up. The girls in the bushes suppressed giggles at the formality of the argument.

"Aragorn?" Boromir said, disbelievingly. "This is Isildurs heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor!" Legolas continued, staring at Boromir.

"Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn spoke up quietly. Legolas sat down.

"Gondor has no king." Boromir said. Emily, who had watched the movies to many times to count, mouthed the words, making her two friends laugh. Boromir stares intensely at Aragorn. "Gondor needs no king."

"Aragorn is right." Gandalf said, speaking up before a fight was started. "We cannot use it."

"Then we only have one choice," Elrond said, standing up next to Gandalf. "The ring must be destroyed."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli yelled, jumping up and swinging his axe at the ring. Upon impact, the axe shattered and the ring remained in one piece. The girls barely suppressed a shriek as the deafening crack reached their ears. On the landing, Gimli fell backwards and stared upon the ring in disbelief. Off to the side, Frodo slumped in his chair and put a hand to his forehead. Gandalf looked down at him, concerned.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here posses. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom... only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Elrond said, looking around at all the members of the meeting. Boromir stood up thoughtfully.

"Ooh, ooh, everyones gonna start fighting." Emily said, peeking out of the bushes. Alex quickly joined her.

"Wow, I really should have watched these movies more with you guys." Ann said, turning and peeking out next to both girls.

"See," Alex said, "We know key phrases and can figure out what is going on... as long as you stick with us we can help you keep out of trouble." Emily gave a small laugh.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." She said, mocking Boromir. Alex giggled.

"You do that so well." She said.

"There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust... the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir finished, Emily mocking him in the bushes the entire speech. At the meeting, Legolas stood up and faced Boromir.

"Look, Legolas." Emily said playfully. Ann laughed as Alex gave Emily a small punch to the arm.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" He stated. Gimli jumped up and glared at Legolas.

"And I suppose you think that you're the one to do it?" Gimli stated, standing a couple feet shorter then the elf, but with definite anger in his eyes.

"And if we fail, what then?" Boromir started, "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Nobody answered as Gimli begins to yell again.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" The room erupts into many arguments over the ring. With everyone yelling at once, the girls looked around and noticed Frodo, staring oddly at the ring.

"Never trust an elf!" They heard Gimli say. Emily let out a small burst of a laugh before covering her mouth so they wouldn't be detected. Gandalf stood up and joined the yelling.

"Do you not understand? While we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows! No one will escape it. You will all be destroyed, your homes burnt and your families put to the sword." He yelled, during his speech everyone became quiet.

"Frodo..." Ann whispered.

"See! You did pay attention when watching the movies!" Alex said, sticking her tongue out.

"What?" Ann asked, she seemed confused. "What do you mean?"

"Nevermind." Alex said, turning her attention to the scene that was so much like the movie, except this time they were in dresses and hiding in a bush. Frodo jumped up.

"I will take it..." He said. "I will take it!" A little louder. "I will take the ring to Mordor." At this, everyone stopped and looked at him. A stunned silence filled the room.

"Awkward turtle." Alex said. Ann started to laugh loudly, before Alex clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Shh," Emily said, "We don't wanna get caught."

"I'm sorry," Ann said, "That was just to perfect."

"Though I do not know the way." Frodo continued quietly. Gandalf rose, walked over, and stood next to him.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." He stated.

"If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragorn said, stepping forwards, he knelt. "You have my sword. Legolas and Gimli walked up behind him.

"And you have my bow." Legolas said, sounding noble.

"And my axe." Gimli said. Boromir walked forwards and bent down to Frodo's height.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one." He said, he looked to Gandalf and Elrond. "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." In the bushes, Emily wiped a pretend tear.

"I wish our men were that noble." She said, Ann and Alex nodded their absolute agreement. A rustle was heard in the bushes near them.

"Here!" Sam yelled, running up to the council. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" He said, stopping next to his friend. Elrond gave him an amused smile.

"No, indeed..." He said, "It is hardly possible to separate you... even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

"And cue Merry and Pippin." Emily muttered under her breath, right as they came running in through the other door.

"Oi!" Merry yelled. "We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." He was very matter of fact as he said this, and gave a nod at the end.

"Anyway," Pippin put in, "You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... quest... thing..." He trailed off.

"Well, that rules you out Pip." Merry said under his breath. Elrond ignored the little hobbits teasing and looked thoughtfully at the group.

"Nine companions... so be it." Elrond stated. "You shall be the "Fellowship of the Ring."" He said, looking over the noble group.

"Great!" Pippin said cheerfully. "Where are we going?" Merry gave him a slight punch to the arm and a weird look. Alex looked at her two friends.

"Are they even going to discuss us?" She asked, Emily shrugged.

"Well, we were never in the movie, maybe they'll talk about us later." She said. Alex shook her head and stood up out of the bushes.

"And Lord Elrond, Sir." She started. "What is to become of us?" She walked up the short ways to the rest of the council. Ann and Emily sat in the bush, wondering what they should do.

"I know you ladies are back there as well, Ann, Emily, you may come out." Elrond said. The girls stood up, blushing.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to intrude, we just saw Sam and wondered where he was going and-" Emily started.

"Child, how much have you all heard?" Elrond asked, cutting her off.

"Umm, most of it." Ann answered, blushing.

"Does nobody in this world get the meaning of 'Secret meeting'?" Elrond asked, a slight smile on his face.

"Well, yeah..." Alex said. "We just think of the term loosely." Elrond raised his eyebrows and looked at her, he smiled and shook his head slightly.

"Well, what to do with these young ladies?" He said thoughtfully, deciding not to reply to that statement. Gandalf stood up, resting heavily on his staff.

"I am afraid I cannot escort these ladies to Gondor, there is an impending doom from which these ladies should be gone from as soon as possible. Would any of you gentlemen be willing to escort them to Gondor?" He said. Boromir stepped forward from the fellowship.

"I'm sure my men wouldn't be unwilling, as they are traveling back there soon anyway." He said, looking over to the three men who had accompanied him from Gondor, who nodded obligingly.

"Crap." Alex mumbled under her breath, the girls had all wanted to go with the fellowship. Ann and Emily smiled, hearing her, and knowing that half of the fellowship did too.

"Is there something wrong with my men?" Boromir asked her, Alex cringed. "You just like causing problems for yourself, don't you?" She smiled, turning around to face him.

"No, there is nothing wrong with your men." She said. "I was just hoping that I could be accompanied by a man, a little less..." She paused. "Gondorian." His face quickly dropped his smile and was immediately replaced by a frown. Ann and Emily watched as his face turned red.

"Sorry about her," Ann interjected. "She's a bit stressed. And this is her way to cope. She turns mean when stressed, believe me, I know." Boromir turned his attention to Ann.

"As long as the little lady knows her place in this meeting." Boromir said haughtily. Alex's face sank quickly into anger. She turned to Gandalf for support. Gandalf simply sighed and looked to Boromir.

"Now, lets stop acting as children. There is a long, and treacherous journey ahead of you, and you ladies should be grateful for the hospitality of Gondor." Alex hung her head.

"I am sorry Gandalf," She said somberly. "I am just stressed, as Ann mentioned." She stepped back next to Ann and Emily, as Emily stepped forward.

"We are very grateful for your help, we will try not to cause any further trouble." With these words, Emily lightly took hold of Alex's arm and pulled her towards the exit. Ann followed suit, giving a small goodbye to the council. At the door, Alex pulled out of Emily's tightening grasp. She turned around and saluted to the council.

"Good day ya'll!" She said, going through the door. Emily and Ann gave the council sheepish smiles as they walked out after her.

*****Out in the hall*****

"What was that?" Emily asked, grabbing Alex's arm again, spinning her around to face her.

"He just makes me so mad!" Alex said, a sad expression coming across her face.

"What's wrong?" Ann asked, noticing the change in expression.

"He's gonna die!" Alex said exasperatedly, after a moment of silence. "So, in order to conserve any and all feelings I may have for him," Emily her a weird look, " As a FRIEND," She continued, Emily smiled, "Will not be there if he hates me."

Ann put her hand on her friends shoulder. "Oh," She said simply, unsure of how to approach it. "I'm sorry."

"Okay, I kinda get what you're saying, and I get that he's a jerk, but we need his mens help. We'll only see them for a while longer, then hopefully we'll be on our way to Gondor and on our way home." Emily lowered her voice. "What if we could stop it?"

Silence rang loudly through the hall. Even the air seemed heavier with the words that were spoken. Alex turned to walk away.

"Even if we can, should we?" She replied creepily, glancing over her shoulder. After a second of silence, she turned and walked swiftly down the hall.

"What's gotten into her?" Ann asked, even though her friends had been only been there for a few short weeks, Alex had become subtly different, she seem grumpy a lot of the time and had been going to bed early.

"I don't know." Emily said thoughtfully, also realizing that Alex had slowly become different. "Maybe she's freaking out?"

"Weird." Ann replied. "Was she like this before you guys got here?"

"No," Emily replied immediately. "Not at all. She's kinda turned into a jerk though, hasn't she?" Ann nodded slightly, confused.

Over the course of the the next few days, Alex and the two girls made up, and all was well. Alex apologized for her rude behavior and her friends quickly forgave her. The girls had a boring few days between practices and hanging out because every one in the castle was hurrying around to get the fellowship ready for their journey.

"When are we leaving?" Alex asked, for the twentieth time.

"Three days." Emily replied. "I'm kinda disappointed that we don't get to go with the fellowship."

"Agreed." The other two said at the same time. "Jinx!"

"When are they leaving anyway?" Alex asked.

"Um, tomorrow? I honestly can't remember, all of my time schedules have been all messed up." Emily told her.

"Actually," Anna said, looking out the window, "I think they're leaving this afternoon."

"Why do you say that?" Alex asked. "Showing off your 'telling time by the sun' tricks again? Showoff." She smiled, showing her friend that she was kidding.

"Um, well, I could, but, it was more by the fact that everyone is getting ready for them to leave now. There is a huge crowd." Ann replied, a huge smile on her face.

"Oh." Alex said, feeling stupid. Emily laughed.

"We better get down there then. I don't wanna miss them leaving!" Emily said, jumping up and running towards the door. The other two quickly followed her and they all ran down the corridor ignoring the stern looks given to them by the elves.

They ran until they got to the entrance of Rivendell. They saw that the nine were gathered and Elrond was talking to them.

"Should we wait?" Emily whispered.

"No, lets meander down that way." Alex replied before pulling them towards the group.

They stood awkwardly behind Elrond as he made his speech. Or did, until Alexandra started to make faces behind his back, when the hobbits noticed they all began to giggle uncontrollably.

Elrond whipped around and pinned them with one of his stern looks. The girls fought to control their giggles.

"This is possibly one of the most important moments of this age and you are making faces like children." If the girls had trouble stopping their giggles before, any thought of laughing was gone now.

"Fools." Gandalf muttered under his breath, giving each of the girls a good knock on the head with his staff.

"Farewell." Elrond said, returning to his speech. "Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves, and men, and all free folk go with you." The fellowship turned to leave. Emily pushed forward.

"Frodo!" She called, running up to him, she gave him a hug. "Stay strong." She said, looking into his eyes. "It will not be easy."

"The fellowship awaits the Ringbearer." Gandalf said.

"Thank you Lady Emily." He replied, turning to lead the small group through the arche and out of Rivendell.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" The girls knew Frodo asked.

They watched till the group was out of sight. Elrond said something softly in elvish then turned away and soon the others who'd gathered followed.

"Well that was anti-climactic." Ann chirped.

"Somehow it doesn't feel real, you know? Like no ones gonna die or get injured. Just out for a walk." Emily stared out the archway.

Alexandra looked at Ann. "'Cept for the fact that someone is going to die and they are going to get injured."

Emily turned on her heel. "Nice pep talk, feelin' loads better now."

Ann grabbed both their arms and dragged them both back toward the mythical city. "Come on guys, we have to finish getting ready for our own travels."


End file.
